Lunchi
| japanese = |previous affiliation2 = Turtle School|headquarters = Kame House}} is a Human woman with a unique multiple personality disorder, which changes every time she sneezes. Good Lunch is a pure-hearted, blue-haired woman with a sweet disposition. Bad Lunch is blonde-haired, violent, and trigger happy with a penchant for committing violent crimes. She debuted in Part I of the Dragon Ball manga, and is a friend of the Dragon Team. Background Well before the start of the Dragon Ball series, Lunch's blonde counterpart had committed enough crimes to be known from her name by the police''Dragon Ball'' chapter 26 pp. 9., and was considered a highly wanted criminal.Weekly Shōnen Jump Issue: 1986 #37 (12 August 1986) In the anime, she is even depicted as having a hefty bounty, showing that authorities had come to consider Lunch a huge threat overtime.Dragon Ball episode 15 Personality Possessing a kind of multiple personality disorder, Lunch's current personality changes depending on one critical factor — a sneeze. Lunch's seeming main personality is a girl with a kind and sweet disposition that doesn't seem to have a single negative thought, evidenced by her being able to ride the Flying Nimbus without clinging to Son Goku.Dragon Ball chapter 26 pp. 15 The good personality of Lunch appears to be quite innocent, blind to the ways of the perverted Muten Rōshi, not quite understanding his intentions for bringing her to the island are less than pure. She also appears to be quite naïve, unaware that changing in front of men was a bad thing until Kuririn reminded her. While living with Muten Rōshi, Lunch is, however, more than happy to lend a hand with the housework, showing that the good counterpart is semi-capable around the house and does not mind acting the role of the caretaker. When Lunch sneezes — something very common due to her sensitive nose, a sneeze can be triggered even by her own hair — she changes personalities, and the bad counterpart emerges. Unlike the good Lunch, the bad Lunch is a hardened criminal, with a harsh and aggressive manner of speaking (even using "ore", a very masculine pronoun, in the original Japanese). The bad Lunch is easily irritated by even the smallest things, such as sharing a bed with a child, and is more than willing to kill individuals should the need arise. Unlike the rest of the Dragon Team, when King Piccolo took over the planet, she did not see anything wrong with his initial terms — outlawing peace and order. As the series progresses, bad Lunch appears to mellow out, truly becoming one of Goku's friends, even though her violent tendencies, such as desires to hijack airplanes, remain. Additionally, Lunch appears to have a crush on Tenshinhan, and by the time of the Saiyan's arrival, had long since left Muten Rōshi's in search of the martial artist. Neither of Lunch's personalities remember anything the other one does, though they are aware of their existence.Dragon Ball chapter 27 pp. 4-5 Appearance Lunch, along with her changing personalities, changes appearances to match; the only accessory stays consistent is the red ribbon she wears no matter her personality. The good counterpart of Lunch has a mane of curly, dark blue hair, and dark blue eyes to match. Her eye shape is rounded, to symbolize her innocent nature. The bad counterpart of Lunch has curly blonde hair, and green eyes. Her eye shape is narrower, to symbolize her harsher nature. Both variations of Lunch are typically seen in a green tank-tip, yellow shorts with a red belt, brown, finger-less gloves, and red Nike shoes worn with green socks.Dragon Ball chapter 26 She later opts for a new outfit, a pink tank-top with dark-brown pants, with a pair of white-knee pads (matching black in the manga), and matching boots.Dragon Ball chapter 73 During the Tenkaichi Budōkai, she wore a black shirt with green pants. Her attire later consisted of a purple sleeveless top with gray pants, a brown belt, and a brown sash. Her last updated appearance in Dragon Ball had her wearing a pink dress with pink boots. When Lunch returns several years later, she's returned to her original attire.Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and Friends Return!! Abilities Equipment Part I Son Goku Training Arc Red Ribbon Army Arc Piccolo Daimaō Arc Part II Saiyan Arc Majin Bū Arc Trivia * Lunch's clothing are available in the DLC Pack 1 of Dragon Ball XenoVerse; it includes her clothing and wig. If a character wearing the outfit is being trained by Tenshinhan, he'll panic, saying that the clothing agitates him and he needs to calm down. This is a reference to Bad Lunch's romantic feelings for Tenshinhan from the anime. * Lunch's changing from her Good to Bad forms bears some resemblance to the Super Saiyan transformation; the hair changing to blonde, the eyes to green, as well as increased aggression. The only true difference is that the Super Saiyan transformation is a voluntary form, while Lunch's 'transformations' occur when she sneezes. Toriyama cites this as one of the reasons for her vanishing in ''Dragon Ball Z, saying she'd cause too much confusion with the Super Saiyan transformation. ** Furthermore, in Xenoverse, when a female Saiyan wearing Lunch's Wig transforms into a Super Saiyan, the wig itself will transform with the transformation and change color, resembling Lunch's evil form. This only applies to female Saiyans, as Human and Majin females cannot transform into a Super Saiyan and change the wig. References Category:Gun Users Category:Human